


Avoiding is a fair Strategy

by Quentin_threepwood



Series: Drarryland! Assorted one shots! [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Family Drama, Love, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-17 23:32:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18108749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quentin_threepwood/pseuds/Quentin_threepwood
Summary: Draco and Harry Discuss their plan for Christmas.





	Avoiding is a fair Strategy

“Okay” Draco said agreeing. 

“Okay? Okay what?” Harry blinked. His brain seemed to lose track of conversations more easily these days. 

“Okay. We won’t spend Christmas with my parents this year” Draco reflects, as he sits down next to Harry on the couch. 

Harry looks at his husband leaning his weight against him. “You sure?” 

“Yes. I love my parents, but I love you more and you have to be my priority” Draco insisted his hand reaching over and stroking Harrys swollen stomach. Their fifth child growing inside him, Draco still wasn’t sure how he’d been convinced into having a fifth. “And you’ll be due around Christmas and the last thing you need is being agitated into labor by my father...” 

Harry smirked. “Thankyou...” Harry said honestly. 

Draco nodded and leant in kissing Harry firmly, his tongue pressing into his mouth, while his other hand rubbed Harrys bulging stomach. “Your beautiful Potter...” Draco said kissing Harrys neck, sucking on his skin leaving a mark on his neck. 

Harry smiled. “Still can’t stop calling me Potter.” 

“I’m a Potter, and proud of my last name” Draco smirked. “And it’s a habit I find unwilling to break...” 

“I appreciate it less when our Daughters first word was ‘Potter’ with this cheeky smirk that looked too much like yours” Harry said frowning. 

Draco beamed. “Lilly is just taking after the superior parent.” 

“Don’t start” Harry sighed; Draco grinned back at him. “Your bad enough pitting Scorpius against Rose at every chance you get.” 

“Perhaps instead, we could go stay at a nice cottage. A quiet family Christmas, just the six of us...” Draco suggested cuddling Harry. 

“Seven soon...” Harry said looking down at his stomach. Draco placed his hand on Harrys engorged midsection. “Yes. Seven of us might be enough, I refuse to have as Many children as the Weasleys. I fear Ron will never let me live it down.” 

“Stop it James! I don’t like it!” Albus bellowed at the top of his lungs. Both parents quickly got to their feet. 

* * *

 

“I’ve sent the Owl to them. No reply yet...” Draco commented sipping a mug of tea, that had world's best Dad on it. 

“Brace for the howler then?” Harry smirked, as he offered a spoonful of potato mash to Lily who was sitting in her high chair, more interested in playing with the food on her plate than eating it. 

“At a minimum” Draco said kissing Lilly’s forehead. It still bemused him that he’d ended up with a red-haired daughter. 

“Draco Lucius Potter!” Came a shout from the lounge room. Draco went pale. 

“What do we do?” He mouthed at Harry. Who clamped a hand over Lily’s mouth. 

“Apperate?” Harry mouthed. 

Draco shook his head, then grinned as he silently summoned Harry’s invisibility cloak. Harry grinned back and placed the dummy into Lily’s mouth as Draco leaned in close, putting the invisibility cloak over the pair of them. Harry put his arms around Draco. Holding him tightly. The two staring at the tower, desperately trying to keep silent. 

Harry tensed as Narcissa stood in the doorway narrowing her eyes. “Of course, you're not even home...” Narcissa tutted in frustration. 

Draco tensed, and Harry leant in and kissed Draco, allowing the two to relax. Quietly letting their lips meet. As Narcissa stood there scanning the kitchen. 

“Not even home. Honestly...” She said frustrated. Walking back to the living room and Harry heard the sound of the Floo activating. Harry relaxed and Draco shook his head, putting a finger to his lips. Almost a minute later Narcissa stood in the doorway, she scowled disappointed. 

After waiting and watching for a good moment, particularly when Lily looked like she’d spit out her dummy out at any moment. Narcissa finally walked away and finally left via Floo. Draco smiled, “Mother is predictable.” 

Harry smiled, as they took off the cloak. 

Bundling it up so the lining was on the outside. “You know we can’t avoid them forever...” 

Draco rolled his eyes. “Says you. We can turn off the Floo, so they can’t just wander in. Then Adjust the wards so they Apperate outside instead.” 

Harry smiled wryly 


End file.
